


The chosen one

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Any AU, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, House Party, M/M, Naruto Rare Pair Week, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: It the birthday of the most amazing person in the world. And that person happens to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The chosen one

**Author's Note:**

> For Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020
> 
> Day 3: Any AU

Obito barely dodges a girl that was about to bump against him. A few second later, he nearly falls on someone else.

"Careful!" The guy pushes him. Obito mutters an apology and carries on walking.

He can't spot a single guest without a can or a glass. After a quick scan around the room, he notices he hardly knows anyone in there other than Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi who are on the couches chatting with other people, Sai and Konan who are with the rest of Deidara's classmates and Hidan who has just entered the kitchen.

Obito shakes his head. Too many people. And the music, although good, is too high. Obito prefers something quieter, but such a big party just shows how popular his boyfriend is. Everyone loves Deidara, but no one more than him.

"Hey, sucker! You could at least say hello!"

Hidan has come out of the kitchen holding a bottle of vodka. After taking a few gulps, he offers it to Obito, who waves it away.

"No thanks!" Obito says, trying to speak over the music. "Have you seen Dei?"

"He's out there in the back garden," Hidan points at the kitchen door with his bottle. "By the way we're running out of cold beer. Get yourself one before the only thing left is canned piss."

Obito can't be bothered to shout again so he waves him off and goes into the kitchen. He's never been in Kurotsuchi's house before, but he's impressed by how big it is. Obito opens the fridge and grabs a can of cider. Through the window, he finally sees Deidara sitting cross-legged on the floor. At his side are Suigetsu and Karin and a few more people he only knows by sight. Obito smiles as he watches him having a good time with the others. The most amazing boy in the world has chosen him and sometimes, Obito can't fully believe his luck.

After opening the can and taking a gulp, Obito moves away from the window and goes outside. Deidara looks up, notices him and a beautiful grin appears on his face.

"Tobi!" In less than two seconds time, he's jumped over his friends and straight into his arms. "Where were you, hm?"

Obito wraps him in a hug and leaves a kiss on his forehead, careful not to spill his drink. His hair smells divine and he can tell Deidara has straigthened it.

"Getting sexy for you," he whispers into his ear.

He hears several awwws behind his back and a voice standing out from the rest.

"Stick your tongue down his throat Dei!"

Obito snorts, blushing a little.

"Stop showing off your mental age of twelve, Suigetsu!" Karin shouts.

Deidara looks back.

"That's what I was planning, actually!" He says, pulling away from the hug and taking his hand. "But not in front of you, of course."

Deidara tugs on his arm to go back inside the house. Behind them, the entire group howls and someone, Obito is sure it's been Suigetsu, wolf-whistles. Back to the deafening music and the guests seeking Deidara's attention, they both manage to get upstairs after a while.

They both enter Kurotsuchi's room. Obito recognizes a few posters of indie bands she likes. After closing the door, Deidara throws himself into his arms again. There's a white sculpture on a shelf whose style he recognizes too well. Obito leaves his can next to it before hugging Deidara back.

"I was about to text you, hm," he says.

Obito feels Deidara's warm breath on his neck and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Do you think I wasn't going to attend to the twentieth anniversary of the birth of the most amazing person in the whole world?" he says, as he kisses his hair, then his forehead, nose and lips. "Are you crazy?"

"What about my chocolates, hm?"

"Oh," Obito gives himself a slap on the forehead. "I forgot them in the car, I hope they don't melt. Let me go and get them."

When he tries to leave, Deidara hugs him tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, pinning him against the door. "I don't care if they melt. They will eventually, after I eat them."

"Dei..." Obito's chest soars. "I'm melting too. Are you going to eat me too?"

A hand goes up his torso.

"You doubt it, hm?"

"And Kurotsuchi won't mind that we...?" Obito says, spinning around to leave Deidara against the door.

"She herself offered me her room in case I needed it. Why would she care?"

Obito kisses him and Deidara shudders against his body.

"I feel guilty about hogging the birthday boy all to myself," Obito says. "But I want to hog the birthday boy all to myself."

"Then hog me all to yourself, hm."

His nose brushes Deidara's. Their foreheads meet and Obito sighs.

"Happy birthday, my love," he says, trying to resist the temptation to add something cheesy. "When I'm with you I see life through cherry blossom tinted glasses."

But he fails. At least he makes Deidara giggle.

"Enough, hm."

"Never," Obito replies, and when Deidara tries to retort, he shuts him up with a kiss.

It feels good to be the chosen one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write any more entries for Naruto Rare Pair event, but things happened and here I am. Happy Belated Birthday Mr. Artist!


End file.
